BURNT
by overflakkie
Summary: Karena Jimin tahu, Yoongi memang menyanginya juga menginginkannya, meski tubuh mungil itu menolak dan menunggu paksaan dari Jimin untuk menariknya keluar. A BTS Fanfiction. FIRE Sequel! YoonMin/MinYoon. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Enjoy!


BURNT

Karena Jimin tahu, Yoongi memang menyanginya juga _menginginkan_ nya, meski tubuh mungil itu menolak dan menunggu paksaan dari Jimin untuk menariknya keluar. A BTS Fanfiction. FIRE Sequel! YoonMin/MinYoon. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN belong to BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Boyxbpy, typo(s), AU, OOC, Mature content, pwp? and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

 _ **Hello all! I'm here fro bring you fire sequel cause y'all asked for this. Aku sampe mikir dua kali karena majority kalian minta sequel *ekhem* rated M dan baru aku bisa tuliskan disini karena ya aku agak jarang menulis yang beginian/? So hope y'all like it terutama buat yang minta sequel!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin mendesah kecil, pelajaran prespektifnya begitu buyar dan ingin Ia hentikan saat itu juga. Ia ingin menguliti Taehyung sampai ke kulit-kulit arterinya juga Seokjin- _sunbae_ —kalau Ia berani, karena telah mengganggu momen sakralnya bersama Yoongi. Ia hampir saja berhasil menyibakkan kaus Yoongi dan merasakan lidahnya membakar kulit _hyung_ kesayangannya yang begitu Ia dambakan. Tapi kedua manusia sialan itu membuka pintu—mungkin terbuka karena mereka saling berdorongan dan itu membuat Jimin pun Yoongi menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya.

Yoongi malu, _bukan main_ dan langsung menatap marah Jimin seolah memarahinya sambil berkata _'Kau seharusnya tidak melanjutkan itu disini!'_ dan pergi berlari melewati Seokjin juga Taehyung yang yang tertawa canggung dan berburu minta maaf juga. _Please_ , Jimin sudah berada dalam puncak libidonya dan hampir mendapat surga yang wewangiannya sudah di pucuk mata namun dua iblis itu mengganggu dan menarik Ia kembali ke dasar neraka. Jimin tidak mau menjadi pemain _solo_ untuk hari itu sebenarnya dan rencananya bubar sudah.

Jimin tak akan sebegitu marahnya pada mereka jika kejadian saat ini tidak terjadi. Parahnya, Yoongi menjauhi Jimin. Yoongi akan berdalih ada rapat senat, kelas dengan guru galak, dan lainnya jika berapapasan dengan Jimin di kampus, bahkan berpura-pura tak melihat saat tak sengaja _eye-contact_ di selasar. Pesan juga telepon pun tak digubris Yoongi dan Jimin bisa gila melewati hal ini sebatang kara—karena Taehyung sialan itu sedang liburan ke Hawaii dengan dalih acara keluarga.

Sekali Jimin datang ke ruang senat dan Ia mendapati Yoongi tengah serius lalu beranjak pergi dengan alasan ada kelas, dan Jimin menggeram berat sambil memelototi mata Seokjin yang kebetulan tengah berada disitu juga.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Seokjin sebelum Jimin pergi dari ruangan sepi itu, "Kumohon ya kekasih Yoongi jangan marah seperti itu padaku."

"Peduli setan," Jimin cuek, tapi masih berdiri di hadapan Seokjin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Seokjin mendengus keras, entah sudah berapa kali Ia memohon dan menjaga harga dirinya untuk tidak berlutut sambil mencium sepatu Jimin agar mendapat ampunan dan membuat Yoongi kembali menjadi seperti biasa. "Yoongi juga jadi aneh ayolah, bukan hanya kau _korban_ nya."

Jimin mengernyit alis, menelusuri tiap huruf yang diucap Seokjin dan mencoba mencari artinya. "Yoongi benar-benar jadi orang yang _berantakan_ , pekerjaannya kacau dan festival bahasa kampus bulan depan bisa hancur jika dia tidak kembali ke bentuk semula,"

"Memangnya Yoongi _ku_ berubah jadi Dinosaurus penghancur macam apa?" tanya Jimin dengan ego yang begitu besar dan tak ingin Seokjin mempengaruhinya. " _Jebal_ , Park Jimin tampan adik kelas kesayangan," dan Jimin ingin muntah mendengar seluruh perkataan itu. "Yoongi jadi sering melamun, ceroboh dan ragu-ragu."

"Dia seseorang yang butuh kepastian dan _dipastikan_ ," kata Seokjin seolah dialah orang yang tau segalanya tentang Yoongi melebihi orang tua dan nenek-kakeknya atau bahkan Yoonginya sendiri. "Dia tidak marah padaku, juga Taehyung. Dan juga tak marah padamu,"

"Tapi kenapa dia menghindariku terus menerus?" Jimin bersuara frustasi, akal sehatnya bisa hilang dan Ia akan segera menjadi pasien para mahasiswa jurusan psikologi jika semua ini tak diatasi secepatnya. Sudah dua minggu—kalian bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya Jimin yang mungkin menurut kalian berlebihan itu. Lalu setelah tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Seokjin, Ia memilih pergi dan mencari kekasihnya yang mungkin belum berjalan jauh mengingat langkahnya yang kecil-kecil serupa tubuhnya. Namun setelah mengelilingi seantero kampus Ia menyerah dan memilih mencari Yoongi besok setelah kelas prespektifnya.

Dan sekarang, Ia tengah berdoa agar si botak itu sakit perut dan menghentikan ajaran omong kosong yang dilagui suara kumur-kumurnya, sehingga Ia bisa pergi sekarang dan mencari kekasih mungilnya yang sudah sangat Ia rindukan.

.

.

Yoongi menggelung tubuhnya di bawah selimut, menikmati sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendelanya dan terbias di ruang kamarnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berselera untuk dibangkitkan dan Ia sungguh merasa sakit. Sejak menjauhi Jimin—Ia tak mengerti pula kenapa Ia melakukan ini tapi sejak itu tabiatnya benar-benar kacau. Ia tak bisa makan dengan baik, bahkan tidur hanya mencapai dua sampai tiga jam sehari. Dan Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya itu. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar oleh panas namun bersamaan juga sedingin es. Ia harus menghadiri rapat bulanan hari ini tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

Ia begitu merindukan Jimin, matanya, rambutnya, bahkan ciumannya—semuanya. Hanya saja, Ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya yang pergi begitu saja dari Jimin. Ia tahu ini hanya masalah sepele, dan menjauhi Jimin karena masalah ini hanya makin membuatnya terlihat kekanakan. Karena tolonglah, Yoongi hanya masih begitu awam dalam dunia romansa dan butuh seseorang untuk mengajarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ia membutuhkan Jimin saat ini.

Ponselnya berdering dan Ia tengah berdoa sambil mengambilnya berharap itu bukan Park Jimin yang sebenarnya sangat Ia rindukan namun tak ingin Ia sentuh bayangannya. Dan doanya terkabul karena itu hanya telepon dari Seokjin.

"Ya, Seokjin- _ah_?"

" _Yoongi-_ ah _, kuharap kau bisa datang rapat kali ini. Pekan bahasa sebulan lagi. Dua puluh menit dari sekarang, aku akan menunggumu."_

"Aku tak yakin bisa datang—"

" _Ayolah Yoongi, kau ingin menghancurkan pekan bahasa? Acara terbesar milik fakultasmu? Kau tidak ingin menghancurkannya kan?"_

Yoongi menggeram, Ia sungguh tak ingin menghancurkan acara tahunan kebanggaan fakultas sastra. Dan jika hancur, nama fakultas sastra akan tercoreng termasuk dirinya, yang salah satu murid fakultas sastra sekaligus ketua senat salah satu penanggung jawab acara.

"Ya, ya aku akan kesana dalam sepuluh menit." Yoongi bangkit dari kasurnya, berharap tak jatuh pingsan saat rapat dan menyelesaikan puluhan lembar pengesahan dan _sponsorship_ bersama Youngjae—sekertaris senat dan pulang kembali ke apartemennya yang nyaman.

Dan harapan lain semoga tak bertemu Jimin. Itu saja.

.

.

"Bangsat, mati saja sana aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi."

Jimin mengunyah makan siangnya dengan amat marah, bertelepon dengan sahabatnya saat ini sungguh menguras emosinya habis-habisan. Rasanya Ia ingin pelan-pelan menguliti Taehyung dengan silet dan menjual organ dalamnya.

" _Jiminn_ ie _, kenapa sih marah-marah begitu? Tak merindukan sahabatmu yang jauh di luar korea sana?"_ Jimin benar-benar tersedak mendengar suara yang diberi tone tinggi dan irama mendayu-dayu seolah Ia tengah ikut _variety show_ dan disuruh ber _aegyo_ ria. "Sahabat jidatmu, sialan. Gara-gara kau dan _sunbae_ sialan itu aku dijauhi Yoongi dua minggu. Dua minggu, keparat!"

Jimin benar-benar meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat, menekankan bahwa Ia sedang benar-benar marah saat ini. "Kau juga, bajingan. Malah liburan menghabiskan _voucher_ hadiahmu seorang diri tanpa aku? Apa itu yang dinamakan sahabat? _Cih_ , rasanya aku ingin membangkitkan iblis dan menyuruhnya membawamu ke dasar neraka, Kim keparat Taehyung."

" _Heh bangsat,"_ balas Taehyung tak mau kalah dari Jimin, _"Aku tidak liburan, sial. Ada begitu banyak rentetan acara kantor papaku disini, aku bahkan tak bisa pergi ke pantai barang sedetikpun!"_ jimin tertawa kecil mendengar suara frustasi di seberang sana, "Kau bilang acara keluarga, pembual."

" _Aku bilang agar kau tidak marah, Park bedebah Jimin. Sadarilah aku begitu menyayangimu."_ Tawa Jimin menguar dan terdengar begitu tak terima di telinga Kim Taehyung, "Setan, aku tak percaya kau disana pakai _tuxedo_ dan ikut rapat ayahmu. Aku jamin kau sedang pesta alkohol dengan wanita berbikini." Jimin tak yakin sudah berapa kata umpatan kotor yang Ia layangkan kepada Taehyung, mungkin tujuh? Sepuluh? _"Astaga, hei dengarkan aku,_ babe _. Aku benar-benar di toilet gedung rapat papaku, jika perlu aku kirim videonya saat aku sedang dikerubungi pria berjas yang menatapku seperti anjing_ puddle _, aku bisa gila disini_ _—_ "

"Jimin- _ah_!"

Suara yang begitu familiar menginterupsi perdebatan sengitnya dengan Kim-sialan-Taehyung di seberang sana, Ia menatap _sunbae_ yang sebenarnya sangat Ia tak suka eksistensinya saat ini tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan napas yang potong-potong. Jimin mengangkat alis dan membiarkan Taehyung mengumpat dari Hawaii. Umpatan _import_ , tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Yoongi, Jim, Yoongi!" Katanya terengah-engah, kedua tangannya menopang tubuh yang bisa kapan saja terantuk lantai karena lelahnya berlari. "Di ruang senat—hah sial kenapa ponselmu begitu sibuk untuk dihubungi?! ini melelahkan, aku butuh bernafas sebentar."

"Katakan cepat, Yoongi kenapa?" Jimin masih membiarkan Taehyung mengomel di telepon tentang mengabaikan curhatan dadakannya soal seorang _ahjussi_ yang tiba-tiba meminta Ia menjadi calon menantunya.

"Pingsan, _fainted_ , tak sadar diri—apalah itu, cepat Jimin!" Seokjin kembali berlari dengan terburu meninggalkan Jimin yang butuh beberapa detik untuk segera mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. "Taehyung _ie_ , curhatnya nanti saja saat kau bawa oleh-oleh dari sana. Aku punya sesuatu yang membuatku tak akan marah lagi padamu, oke."

" _Aku belum selesai bicara hei bajingan_ _—_ _"_

Dan Jimin berlari menyusul Seokjin sambil menutup panggilan ponselnya tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat tinggal dari Taehyung. Masalah yang satu ini menyangkut kekasihnya—meski belum terlalu resmi, tentu saja ini lebih penting dari ucapan selamat tinggal Taehyung.

Jimin menemukan Yoongi sedang ditidurkan di atas sofa, dikerubungi beberapa anggota senat dan panitia-panitia entah Jimin tak tahu, yang pasti Ia segera menghampiri Yoongi dan berlutut disamping tubuhnya yang tertidur, " _Hyung_ , bangun astaga, _Hyung."_ Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoongi pelan namun nihil hasilnya, Yoongi tak kunjung sadarkan diri. "Sial, dia kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja, tak mengerti." Soekjin berujar panik, dan Jimin juga menghembus nafasnya begitu frustasi. "Boleh kubawa pulang saja?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat seisi ruang tersentak, namun Seokjin dengan semangat yang berapi-api menyetujuinya dan menyuruh Jimin cepat-cepat pergi. Seokjin dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya, setidaknya.

.

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya lebih baik saat terbangun di bawah lapisan selimut yang wanginya tak begitu asing di hidungnya. Ia membuka matanya, mencoba menganilisis kenapa dia bisa tertidur dan kenapa dia bisa tertidur di kamar orang lain. Iya, kamar orang lain—"Astaga," Yoongi bangun dengan tergesa ke posisi duduk dan mendapati kepalanya begitu pening, Ia melihat sekeliling sekali lagi dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun, _hyung_? Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Atau mau diantar ke dokter?" itu Jimin, berdiri tepat di seberangnya, dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang menggantung malas di pinggangnya, dan bonus tanpa busana lainnya. Iya, Jimin _topless_. Dan Yoongi tak bisa untuk tidak menatap ke arah otot perut yang terbentuk begitu sempurna itu. Bahkan rasanya, Yoongi ingin menyentuh setiap lekuk otot yang terbentuk itu dengan jarinya sendiri. Yoongi benar-benar sudah gila.

Jimin tersenyum geli, menghampiri Yoongi yang masih diam tak bergeming. "Kenapa _hyung_? Kau masih sakit?" katanya di akhiri tawa saat melihat Yoongi yang gelagapan menatap ke arah yang lain, "Tidak. Aku sudah merasa baikan, sungguh."

Lalu keduanya memilih diam, Jimin masih berdiri di seberang Yoongi, dan menatapnya lembut. Yoongi menatap apapun di bawahnya; entah itu jarinya atau selimut berwarna biru laut yang lembut di matanya. "A-aku, aku harus kembali rapat—"

"Kau tertidur di sini tiga jam _hyung_ , aku yakin Seokjin- _sunbae_ sudah menanganinya dan selesai dengan baik satu jam yang lalu." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia tak menyangka akan tertidur sebegitu lamanya di kamar orang lain, dan apalgi itu kamar Park Jimin. "Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang."

Yoongi terburu menyibakkan selimutnya, mengambil tas di meja nakas dan berjalan cepat. Namun Jimin tentu saja lebih cepat untuk menahannya, "Katakan, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Yoongi menatap Jimin perlahan, kedua lengannya ditahan cukup kuat oleh Jimin dan Ia benar-benar tak bisa kemana-mana kecuali berbohong atau mengakui semuanya. "Katakan _hyung_ , aku tak apa kau menjauhiku, asal kau memberitahuku apa salahku. Kalau aku memang bajingan di matamu aku akan pergi, sungguh—"

"Tidak," kata Yoongi tegas dan ada sedikit getaran di antaranya. "Kau bukan bajingan—astaga kau tida seperti itu," Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya, bersiap untuk melontarkan kata-kata berikutnya saat Jimin menatapnya penuh dan serius. "Aku, aku hanya berpikir aku seharusnya tak meninggalkanmu saat itu. Menatap marah padamu dan pergi begitu saja—aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu, aku seharusnya mengusir Taehyung dan Seokjin, tidak pergi dan menjauhimu seperti ini, tapi astaga aku hanya takut kau membenciku—"

Ciuman lembut Jimin membuat Yoongi menghentikan seluruh kata-katanya, ciumannya _jauh_ lebih lembut dibanding ciuman pertama mereka di dalam mobil. Yoongi tak tahu berpa lama Ia menjauh dari Jimin, menghindari bayang tubuhnya sampai Ia serindu ini dengan ciuman Jimin. Jimin melepas ciumannya, mendaratkan keningnya di atas kening Yoongi perlahan, meraih kedua pinggangnya dan memeluknya, "Aku bukan orang yang pemarah," Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Aku lebih marah dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin sebenarnya. Dan aku sudah membuat mereka mendapat ganjarannya, _kok._ "

"Kau memukul mereka?" Kata Yoongi pelan, matanya begitu terpaku pada mata coklat Jimin yang lembut dan membuatnya ingin berlama-lama menatapnya. "Astaga aku tidak seculas itu," Jimin tertawa kembali, dan Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku hanya membuat Seokjin memohon maaf padaku ratusan kali, dan membuat Taehyung terdampar dengan rapat kantor ayahnya."

Yoongi ikut tertawa, "Kau bahkan tidak memanggil Seokjin dengan _sunbae_ , sebegitu marahnya?"

"Tentu saja," Jimin menurun kan wajahnya, menghirup aroma Yoongi di lehernya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu lembut yang membuat Yoongi geli, tak lupa mengelus pinggang Yoongi seduktif dan membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah tertahan. "Mereka mengganggu kita,"

"Jimin ..." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat Jimin mendaratkan satu ciuman basah serta lidahnya disana untuk membuat sebuah tanda, "Jangan digigit," Jimin menegakkan kepalanya kembali, mendapati Yoongi menggigit bibirnya begitu keras, "Aku jadi ingin menggigitnya juga."

Jimin kembali mendaratkan ciuman, kali ini lebih penuh penekanan dan ada gejolak hasrat disela-selanya. Yoongi bisa saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika telapak Jimin tak bertengger manis di pinggangnya dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan pelan nan halus yang membuat Yoongi gila.

Jimin amat menyukai bibir Yoongi, tipis dan begitu lembut, Ia hampir tak tega menggigitnya. Kulit Yoongi pun begitu lembut, putih bersih tanpa noda, ingin rasanya membuat tanda di seluruh tubuhnya agar dunia tahu Yoongi milik Jimin seorang, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu gugatnya.

Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya pelan saat tak sengaja Jimin menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Jimin masuk dan bertemu lidahnya disana. Yoongi hanya tak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa secandu ini, bahkan jika oksigen habis di muka bumi pun Ia tak ingin melepaskan bibir Jimin dari pagutannya. Bibir Jimin masih sama, penuh rasa _mint_ dan tembakau yang membuatnya betah diciumi pria dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik sini," kata Jimin saat menanggalkan ciuamannya dan menyentuh kemeja Yoongi dengan pelan, Yoongi menatap penuh arti pada Jimin, memeluk leher kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari mata Jimin yang menangkapnya. "Lakukan," Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin singkat, "Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik _sini_ , lakukanlah."

Mendesah kecil saat tubuh Jimin membawa Yoongi ke ranjang, menaungi tubuh kecilnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Katakan kau siap," kata Jimin sambil mencium kening Yoongi lembut, lalu turun ke kedua kelopak matanya, hidung, dan terakhir teramat lembut serta panjang di bibirnya. "A-aku siap, selalu siap."

Jimin menyeringai kecil, membuat Yoongi merinding saat Jimin perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya begitu perlahan sembari menciumi lehernya. Yoongi nyaris gila saat jari jemari Jimin yang begitu dingin namun membakar disaat bersamaan menyentuh permukaan kulit badannya yang terdesir angin, membuatnya menahan nafas saat dengan sengaja Jimin menyentuh titik sensitifnya di sana.

"Kau begitu indah," geram Jimin pelan saat bangkit dan memandangi Min Yoongi di bawah sana yang terbaring, tanpa atasan, wajah bersemu merah juga mulut yang terkuak mengambil oksigen, jangan lupakan matanya yang sayu seolah menarik Jimin untuk masuk ke dalamnya, dan belajar untuk lebih mencintai Min Yoongi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi barang sedetik pun, Yoongi- _ah_."

Teriakan panjang menaungi ruang tidur anak sulung keluarga Park itu, saat Jimin menyentuh titik sensitif Yoongi di bawah sana dengan tetiba dan tanpa alarm apapun. "Bagus, keluarkan suaramu, sayang." Jimin hanya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat Yoongi menyebutkan namanya di antara sela desah surgawinya, merasa telinganya telah diberkati dan tak ingin lepas dari musik indah ini.

Puluhan ciuman basah Jimin layangkan pada bibir Yoongi, Ia tak begitu tahu berapa kali Ia bicara sendiri soal betapa candu dan manisnya bibir Min Yoongi. Jimin mengalihkan ciumannya pada rahang Yoongi, menyeretnya malas sampai ke ujung dagu Yoongi yang runcing dan bertahan lama di sana. Ia juga hanya tak bisa untuk tidak membuat tanda di sekitar leher Yoongi, bahkan ingin memerkan pada seluruh kampus apa yang telah Ia perbuat.

Jimin mendaratkan ciumannya di sepanjang dada Yoongi, dari selangka sampai ke pusarnya. Yoongi menenggakan kepalanya saat Jimin bermain di sekitar dadanya dengan lidahnya, Ia hanya tak tahu bahwa sebuah organ tanpa tulang bisa begitu berbahaya dan membuat dirinya hilang akal. Tangan Jimin tak mau diam bermain di resleting celana denimnya, membukanya amat perlahan tanpa meninggalkan satu senti pun tubuh Yoongi untuk dinikmati bibir dan lidahnya.

"Jangan aku sendiri yang telanjang—astaga," pekik Yoongi saat Jimin menarik sekali hentak celana denimnya lengkap dengan dalamannya. "Itu tidak adil." Jimin tertawa kecil, bangkit dari telungkupnya dan berdiri pada lututnya. "Tidak adil, atau ingin melihat punyaku?"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah Jimin saat Ia perlahan membuka kancing celana denim hitamnya, dan membukanya perlahan sampai rasanya Yoongi ingin menerjang Jimin dan merobek bahan kuat _jeans_ sampai tak tersisa. "Cepat, kau membuatku gila."

"Baiklah-baiklah," Jimin membuang celananya ke lantai secepat kilat dan menanggalkan _boxer_ nya tak kalah cepat. "Sudah puas melihatku?" menyeringai, Jimin kembali pada tempatnya dan beralih bertemu dengan paha Yoongi yang begitu ramping dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ce-cepat lakukan saja!" kata Yoongi saat Jimin bermain-main dengan pahanya, mengelusnya teramat lembut dan membuat dirinya merinding hebat. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, _hyung_?"

"Apa pun—" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya saat Jimin menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sekitar selangkangannya, "Sialan, lakukan apa pun!"

"Apa pun yang seperti apa? _Apa pun_ versi diriku begitu banyak, _hyung_." Jimin masih meniupi paha dalam Yoongi dan mengelus perut rata Yoongi dengan pelan dan menggelitik. Mencoba membuat Yoongi memohon padanya karena demi seluruh dewa keberuntungan di dunia, suara Yoongi begitu indah saat ini.

"Cium aku—tidak lebih dari itu," Yoongi kembali menggeram saat dengan sengaja Jimin menyentuh ereksinya di bawah sana, "Sentuh aku, Park Jimin. Sentuh aku—"

"Siap dilaksanakan," Jimin hanya merasa Yoongi sudah mengaktifkan mode lain dalam dirinya, membuatnya menyerang Yoongi dengan ciuman yang dalam dan amat memabukkan sementara tangannya tak pernah mau diam untuk melukis udara di seluruh kulit Yoongi yang selembut beludru.

Yoongi tak tahu Jimin adalah seseorang yang amat sangat terampil di atas _ranjang_ , Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya begitu menikmati setiap ujung jari yang mengalun di atas kulitnya, menikmati tiap-tiap Jimin memberinya ciuman tak lembut di sekujur tubuhnya, menyukai bahwa faktanya Jimin amat baik dalam melakukan _foreplay_ , membuat dirinya gila dan menginginkan sesegara mungkin Jimin di dalam dirinya.

Tiga jari sekaligus lidah di bawah dirinya sana cukup untuk Yoongi berteriak dan memohon lebih pada Jimin, Ia hanya tak ingin orgasme saat ini. Ia hanya ingin _keluar_ saat Jimin juga iya, dan jari sialan itu sudah mampu membuat tubuhnya melengkung dan sprei di bawahnya ringsak terkena cengkraman jarinya.

"Katakan kau siap, _hyung_." Jimin menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Min Yoongi, mencengkramnya erat dan tak membiarkana ada celah satu milimeter pun di antaranya. "Kau sudah bertanya itu tadi," Yoongi balas mencengkram tautan jari Jimin, "Aku selalu siap, Jimin- _ah_."

Dan sore itu, Yoongi hanya tak bisa berhenti menyebutkan nama Jimin di sela nafasnya. Tak peduli berapa kali dirinya dan Jimin orgasme, Yoongi hanya begitu candu untuk menyebut namanya. Karena kenyataannya, Yoongi sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Tak peduli jika itu terlambat, yang pasti Yoongi hanya mencintai Jimin, sungguh.

.

.

 _ **-END-**_

.

.

Belum kok belum end :'v

.

.

 **-** _ **EPILOGUE-**_

.

.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , satu ronde di pagi hari sebelum kau berangkat. Aku janji—aw!" Jimin mengaduh saat rasanya sebuah bantal mendarat pada wajahnya dengan keras.

"Tidak, tadi malam kau sudah menyerangku habis-habisan. Tak punyakah kau satu tombol _off_? Astaga sakit sekali," Yoongi sudah siap dengan celana denimnya dan kemeja milik Jimin—Jimin memaksa untuk mencuci kemeja Yoongi berdalih itu kotor dan terkena cipratan _bekas_ mereka berdua. Jimin bangkit dari kasurnya—Ia sudah berpakaian, sungguh, mengejar _hyung_ nya yang hendak melenggang dari kamarnya begitu saja tanpa pamitan. "Satu ciuman kalau begitu, _please_?"

"Baiklah satu ciuman, tidak lebih—" dan Yoongi hanya bisa diam saat Jimin sudah memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam, Yoongi hanya balas mencium dan memeluknya, sambil berdoa ini tidak berlanjut ke arah ranjang di sampingnya karena Ia ada kelas satu jam lagi.

"Park Jimin kenapa kau pulang tidak mengabari ibumu—astaga!"

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya begitu pula Yoongi, Yoongi hanya reflek bersembunyi di balik Jimin saat Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang menginterupsi ciuman pagi mereka. "Ah ibu—Hai, maafkan aku lupa."

"Jadi begini kelakuaanmu," Yoongi sudah takut dirinya dimaki habis-habisan atau Jimin yang diusir dari rumah dan Yoongi siap menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Kau bilang kau keluar dari _gank_ abal-abalmu itu, dan sekarang kau malah tidur dengan pria asing? Beritahu darimana dia? Apa kau dari _club_ malam?"

"Astaga Bu, kau membuatnya takut!" Jimin membuang nafas melihat kelakuan ibunya yang begitu _negative thinking_ duluan sebelum mendapat fakta yang benar. "Dia bukan jalang _random_ yang kucomot dari _club_ murahan astaga." Yoongi melotot ke arah Jimin, mendengar bahasa yang Ia keluarkan terhadap ibunya, "Dia kekasihku, Bu. Kekasihku,"

" _Omo_! Ini sungguhan kekasihnya Jimin?" perempuan paruh baya itu menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku sudah menyangka yang bukan-bukan padamu, soalnya tak biasanya dia pulang tak memberi kabar."

"Ahh tidak apa," Yoongi tersenyum lembut, "Memangnya Jimin tak pernah pulang?"

"Dia punya apartemen dekat kampusnya dan hanya dua minggu sekali pulang. Katakan kenapa kau tidak _tidur_ dengannya di apartemenmu saja? Mengagetkan ibumu di tengah malam dengan suara yang aneh."

"Apartemenku sedang dalam proses renovasi, lagipula Jihyun bilang ibu tidak ada di rumah ..." Yoongi bersemu luar biasa saat mengetahu Ibunya Jimin mendengar segalanya disana. Astaga Ia malu sekali dan apa-apaan Park Jimin ini?

"Aku pulang tengah malam tadi, sayang." Ibu Jimin tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi, seolah meyakinkan dirinya tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam dan Ia tak mengethaui apa-apa soal _kegiatan_ mereka tadi malam. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi, _Eomoni_." Kata Yoongi canggung, Ia masih tak bisa bertatap muka dengan Ibu Jimin jika mengetahui faktanya demikian, "Panggil aku Ibu saja, dan jika kau tidak buru-buru kau bisa sarapan di bawah. Aku sudah memasak sup ayam hangat untuk pagi ini, aku menunggumu di bawah, ya."

"Ya, Ibu." Yoongi tersenyum kembali saat Ibu Jimin begitu baik terhadapnya, mendapat pelukan kembali sebelum perempuan itu menatap dalam-dalam kepada anaknya.

"Kenapa Bu? Sudah sana ke bawah, jangan baik-baik pada Yoongi _hyung_ , dia itu galak sekali—aw! Aw! Sakit _Hyung!_ " Jimin mendapat cubitan keras di perutnya dari Yoongi dan juga pelototan yang begitu menyeramkan, berbeda sekali dengan tadi malam. "Bagus Yoongi- _ah_ , galaki saja terus dia. Aku sudah lelah memarahi anak nakal seperti dia."

"Siap, Bu." Yoongi hanya tersenyum begitu bangga saat Ibunya Jimin berkata demikian, membuat Jimin jengah dan memutar matanya. Ibunya Jimin tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar Jimin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tuh, Ibumu saja menyuruhku galak denganmu." Kata Yoongi dengan muka mengejak, "Tak masalah, mau kau galak sampai menggigit seperti macan, aku akan tetap cinta padamu."

"Gombal," kini Yoongi yang memutar matanya jengah. "Ayo satu ciuman lagi, yang tadi belum selesai."

"Astaga anak ini," Jimin tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi menatapnya. "Baiklah, satu lagi. Lalu kita sarapan sup buatan Ibumu, dan antar aku ke kampus dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam. Aku tak mau terlambat."

"Siap, calon menantu Ibuku."

.

.

 _ **-END-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiiii haiii haiiii aku comeback dengan sequel FIRE ini dan aku sendiri begitu terbakar mengetiknya astaga aku jarang banget nulis beginian maafkan aku kalau jelek :'**

 **Ini maaf kalau typo bertebaran, aku ngeceknya setengah ngantuk :''**

 **Well aku berharap apresiasi kalian, fav/review/follow akan sangat kuhargai :')))**

 **Thankyou!**

[overflakkie, 2016]


End file.
